How I Met Your Mother
by AVeryOpinionatedPerson
Summary: Set in the style of how I met your mother. Follows the story events of Daryl and what lead up to him meeting the mother of his children. Sort of follows the series from season one up to date but things are changed to make it more interesting. Bethyl Au.


**I do not own anything walking dead. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like me to write more! :)**

When I was little, I never believed in fate or destiny. How could I when my life was just a series of bad events happening one after another. That's why I always dreamed of being older. To be grown up so I could take control over my own life! To be an adult like my ma and pa. Well, that's if you can call them adults.

I just wanted to be on my own. To leave home and survive by myself; because then I couldn't be hurt by anyone. Not my dad and his wicked punches, nor my mum and her shameful eye rolls, even my brother who up and left without a second thought. Leaving me to deal with the family who hated me. On my own I wouldn't have to deal with anyone…I wouldn't have to rely on anybody but myself.

Yet, the world doesn't work that way, because when I was old enough to leave, my mother died. Burned down with the house that held so many haunted memories. That made me stay for a bit longer, to help settle my cruel father into a new home, where he added more scars of hatred. Holding me back from my dreams of solitude.

Eventually the drugs and alcohol abuse raptured his lungs and sent him to grave like my mother. That's when my brother came back. He assumed I needed guidance, someone to look after to me. Little did he know, I wanted the exact opposite. But my brother, he wasn't someone you argue with. So I followed him, copied every footstep, drifting from place to place trying to find somewhere to call home.

That's why were we in Atlanta that day, and even though I didn't believe in fate and destiny back then, I believe now that the bad things that happened in my life lead to me being in Atlanta that day. Because if my mother hadn't died, I wouldn't have stayed with my father, who wouldn't have overdosed and caused my brother to come and get me, leading to us drifting and ending up in Atlanta. Instead, I would be in the woods, hunting, sleeping, eating; happy in my own company.

Now that dream is nightmare. I'm not alone anymore, and though a long list of bad things did occur after Atlanta, I wouldn't wish my life had turned out any different. Because I would relive all those terrible memories again if I knew then, what I know now.

I don't end up alone.

I find the acceptance I didn't realise I needed and the family I secretly wanted. I get the love every person deserves to feel at some point in their life.

I just didn't know it then, and if I could go back to that point in Atlanta, the moment that changed my life, I wouldn't change a thing! I would live it the exact same and appreciate every small thing that lead to my life now.

You're probably wondering what's so special about Atlanta, well it's where, what most people would call the worst thing to ever happen, occurred. But to me, a man with nothing but a racist brother and a run down motorbike, it was best thing to happen. It made our lives better.

The dead started rising and society went to shit. No more happy families, or loving relationships, even friendly neighbours. It was all death, blood and gore as people you once cared for started to tear through body's, limb for limb, gnawing and chewing on the flesh of the weak.

And why was this a good thing for me? Well, I didn't fit into society and with it being ripped to shreds, pun intended, it finally meant I didn't have to fit in. It meant I had to survive on my own like I had always wanted.

I would fight the dead and the living, relying on no one but myself and a handy crossbow I had picked up in recently abandoned hunting shop. It was the dream.

And yet, I didn't know it then, but what was around the corner was really the dream I had never even wished for, because I never believed it was a dream that could have become true!

So yeah, I didn't believe in fate or destiny, but this is the story of the following events that lead up to my life now. The life where I'm actually happy and not the one back in Atlanta where I was alone and believed that I was happy.

This is the story of how I met my new family, you're auntie Maggie and uncle Glenn, how I made a new brother who now stands by me through thick and thin, and most all…this is the story of how I met your mother.


End file.
